finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack for Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. It was released in Japan on Wednesday, November 28th, 2007. The soundtrack comes with a fold-out poster measuring about 16 by 13.5 inches of a larger version of the artwork on the CD cover. The soundtrack's front cover has a picture of a cartoon-style Luso, Adelle, Hurdy, and Montblanc riding a chocobo, and the back cover has a more realistic artwork without Montblanc, the Judge Sword is visible, and Hurdy is still holding on to the chocobo's tail. Composers While most of the soundtrack is composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto from Basiscape, certain tracks are composed by different composers. Nobuo Uematsu is credited for the "Main Theme". Ayako Saso, Kaori Oogoshi and Mitsuhiro Kaneda composed "Beyond the Wasteland", "Painful Battle", and "Front and Back" respectively. Tracklist Disc One (1:04:12) #"Main Theme" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Main Theme") #"Putting Words Together" #"Green Wind" #"Unfold the Map" #"Companions That Surpassed Their Races" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Companions That Surpassed Their Races") #"At the Pub" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "At the Pub") #"Engage" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Engage") #"Knowledge of the Adventurer" #"Grasped Victory" #"Level Up" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Level Up") #"Gained Fruit" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Gained Fruit") #"Luso" #"Gathering Allies" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Gathering Allies") #"Signpost" #"Cid" #"Mysterious Shop" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Mysterious Shop") #"Adel" #"Unpreparedness Is One's Greatest Foe" #"Mad Dash!" #"Unhideable Anxiety" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Unhideable Anxiety") #"In the Fantasy" (from Final Fantasy XII's "The Salikawood") #"Determination" #"A Grand Spell" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Law Card") #"A Shadow Lurking" #"Eternal Time" #"Beyond the Wasteland" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Beyond the Wasteland") #"Beating Heart" (from Final Fantasy XII's "Mosphoran Highwaste") #"Comparison of Wisdom" #"Victory Bell" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Victory Bell") Disc Two (1:13:18) #"Peaceful Days" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Magic Beast Farm") #"Summer Vacation" #"Bookmark" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Save Screen") #"Crossing Over the Hill" (from Final Fantasy XII's "Ozmone Plains") #"A Hurried Escape" #"To the Peak" (from Final Fantasy XII's "To the Peak") #"That Which Stands in the Way" (from Final Fantasy XII's "Boss Battle") #"Grief" #"The Sky Pirates from the East" (from Final Fantasy XII's "Penelo's Theme") #"Tough Battle" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Tough Battle") #"Wounded Ally" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Wounded Ally") #"Sleep of Defeat" (from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance's "Sleep of Defeat") #"Premonition of Origin" #"Airport" (from Final Fantasy XII's "Naivety") #"Abyss" (from Final Fantasy XII's "To the Place of the Gods") #"Looming Crisis" #"A Grave Error" #"Requiem" #"Finale/The End" (from Final Fantasy XII's "The Sky Fortress Bahamut") #"Front and Back" #"Conclusion" #"The Unfolding Darkness" #"The End of the Tale" #"A Hymn for the Journey" #"A Sound that Connects the World" #"Each Story" #"Words Put Together" Music samples Gallery FFTA2ost slipcase.jpg|Slipcase cover. Ffta2-chocobo-ride1.jpg|Artwork of the back cover. Trivia *The booklet printed the name of track 23 of disc 1 as "Ritz". The official website later corrected it. External links *Official website for the Original Soundtrack *[http://vgmdb.net/album/4877 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Tactics A2 The Sealed Grimoire Original Soundtrack] Category:Music from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Soundtracks from Ivalice